Chapter 09 - Commander Conquer
Map (image needed) Characters * * * * * Story Enemies listed as in this chapter page are in-game. '9-1 Taking Care of Business' In which our Heroes accomplish the task at hand. Enemies * 71 9-1-1 Follow that Follow Our Heroes stalk a Hollow! Enemies * 71 Dialogue * - Ok, people, this should be smoothing sailing. We know what to do, so let's not mess anything up. Right, Rogue? * - What!? What did I do?! * - Now, Elder be nice. He doesn't do well under pressure. * - Yeah, I'm fragile. 9-1-2 Hollow Questions Our Heroes interrogate a Hollow! Enemies * 72 Dialogue * - Good work with that skirmish everyone! Now let's get this interrogation underway! * - Only you would get excited about interrogating a Hollow. * - Hey! Don't hobby shame! * - Shh! I think the Hollow is trying to say something... * - Light... Light... Light Warden... You are next... * - Light Warden, this is your quest. The question is yours to ask. * - Alright. Let me think- * - Think fast, I'm getting hangry. Can we get lunch after this? * - Yes... Yes... Yes... * - .... * - .... * - ...What?! '9-2 Lunch Break Your Knee Caps' In which Rogue Bowman just doesn't know when to shut it. Enemies * 72 Dialogue * - Great! So now we have nothing to go on! It'll be months before we figure this out! * - Our friends are doomed to suffer as Hollows, just because SOMEONE couldn't keep their mouth shut! * - Are you talking about me? * - No. I was talking about a completely unrelated subject. * - Oh good. For a second I thought... * - OF COURSE I'M TALKING ABOUT YOU!!!! 9-2-1 Awkward Violence In which everyone is still really cheesed at Rogue Bowman. Enemies * 73 9-2-2 The Party Meltdown! In which the tension comes to a boiling point and everyone loses it. Enemies * 73 '9-3 Self Hate' Fighting gets the party npwhere. Enemies * 74 Dialogue * - Everyone needs to calm down. In-fighting will get us nowhere. * - She's right-- if we work together, we'll be able to figure this out. * - Don't worry, I already have a plan. 9-3-1 Plan Ahead As the party fights through Hollow, our Heroes wonder what Light Warden is planning. Enemies * 74 9-3-2 Building Plans The party begins to wonder what their next move will be. Enemies * 75 '9-4 Command Demand' Light Warden reveals her plan. Enemies * 75 Dialogue * - We need to find my old Commander. She is the wisest person I have ever met, and a natural leader. * - Wow, sounds like you think very highly of her. But why would she know what we're looking for? * - I figured that since your item was with Acacia, then mine would be with a friend as well... * - That's clever! * - Thank you. And since I only have the one friend-- the Commander-- it would be best to start there. * - Wait, you only have one friend? What do you call me and the rest of the party? * - Work colleagues. 9-4-1 Work Sucks Willow Druid stresses over being called a work colleague. Enemies * 76 9-4-2 Ghost Town Our Heroes battle the Hollow and Willow Druid gets a little passive-aggressive. Enemies * 76 Dialogue * - The entire town has been overrun by Hollow! * - The Commander lives a few streets away! We're going to need to fight our way through! * - To battle, my work colleagues! * - ... * - Are you still upset about that? '9-5 Come Out Commander' The Commander is nowhere to be found! What now? Enemies * 77 Dialogue * - Gah! This place is abandoned! * - Is there any other place the Commander could be? * - There's only one... 9-5-1 Light The Way The Heroes trust in Light Warden as she leads them on. Enemies * 77 9-5-2 Night, Commander The Heroes arrive at the mausoleum, and the sad truth becomes clear. Enemies * 78 Dialogue * - The mausoleum? Oh Light Warden, I'm so sorry... * - It's fine. We need to find the Commander's remains. '9-6 Morbid Mystery Tour' Our Heroes must find the Commander's remains by any means! Enemies * 78 Dialogue * - I found a skull! * - How do we know it's the Commander's? * - She had a gold tooth with a diamond embedded in it. * - I didn't see any tooth. * - Then you best check your pockets, Rogue. * - Guh... fiiiiine. 9-6-1 Tooth Scary After the incident with the teeth, Rogue Bowman finds it in his best interest to avoid Light Warden. Enemies * 79 9-6-2 A Friend In Need Light Warden has an epiphany. Enemies * 79 '9-7 Proper Noggin' With the Commander's skull in tow, our heroes begin the search for the next item... Enemies * 80 Dialogue * - Well! This has been a wacky adventure. * - Can we not talk about it? Like, ever? That mausoleum will be giving me nightmares for a fortnight. * - Look, everyone... I'm sorry I dragged you into this. And I'm sorry I called you... work colleagues. * - It's cool. We all know you're hesitant when it comes to putting yourself out there. * - Rogue Bowman... I am impressed. That was a somewhat insightful observation. * - Yeah, I'm deep like that! * - ...right. Category:Campaign